<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy: Daddy's Coming Home by CaptainLyssa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301883">Mommy: Daddy's Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa'>CaptainLyssa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>William's Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s09e16 William, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story set between William's birth and Adoption. Starts with Scully taking to her brother Bill, then moves to the adoption, but canon stops at this point. Enter Mulder and Gibbson Praise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>William's Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scully’s Apartment, Late Evening.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Animus et Anima for aiding me with the time line in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone shrilled impatiently. Scully, lounging on the couch with a bundle of blankets on her lap, cuddling her swaddled son, chose to ignore the instrument at her elbow. They, Scully and William, where relaxing after a strenuous day. The effort required to lift the handset from its cradle proved too much, so Scully let it go to the answering machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Dana,” Bill’s voice echoed through her empty apparent.</p><p> </p><p>“Dam,” Scully pushed herself off the couch, careful not to wake her son.  Getting into a better position to answer the phone before her brother hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dana,” he said once again, “please pick up if you’re there.”</p><p> </p><p>The pause gave Scully time to put the instrument to her ear. “Hello, Bill,” she stated a little coolly, more so than she wanted too.</p><p> </p><p>Bill and Dana Scully found they had little to talk about with Mulder’s recent disappearance and conformation that her child had been fathered by her once FBI partner. Bill still resented Mulder for all that happened to his sisters. The final straw came in the form of Mulder’s rapid exit from Scully’s life, leaving her to become a single parent without a ring on her finger to legitimise his offspring. Bill called Mulder <strong><em>The Child</em></strong>. Even Scully had to admit Mulder could and did act like a child most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you, Dana,” he ignored the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Bill, tired,” she sighed realising if any relationship were to be salvaged, she’d have to be the one to do it. Bill had made the offer of an olive branch by calling her. Now Scully needed to reciprocate. “How are Tara and the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tara sends her love; the children have made some drawings for their cousin. The Child sends his love too,” Bill ended, his last words slightly aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>“The Child,” Scully asked confused. Bill, speaking about Mulder in the current context as though he’d seen him recently astounded Scully. “Bill,” her voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>“I sent the letters and drawings yesterday, Dana,” he paused, knowing his message had been received. “You should get the package in the next day or two. When all the children make more presents for their cousin, I’ll make sure they’re sent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bill,” Scully couldn’t keep the tears at bay any longer. “Talk to me, we’ve both been so silent, so distant from each other over the years and especially since William’s birth. I want that to change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dana, I’m not good at keeping my feeling about your current situation silent,” he returned with frustration. “It’s what got us into this mess in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Scully chewed her bottom lip, coming to a decision, “and I’m too good at concealing my pain and disillusionment. I need my family now, Bill. You, Tara, Mom, Charlie, my nieces and nephews and The Child. I love you all so much and I feel so alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Brother and sister, still feeling anger, resentment, fear and love opened themselves over the phone. The conversation took several hours and an incredible amount of emotional energy. At the end, Scully found herself even more drained but knew she’d made the right decision in letting Bill into her journey. Bill’s understanding of Mulder current situation surprised Scully. Whatever transpired between her lover and her brother had been intense and meaningful. It had been a private meting, one where she would never know what had been said or done. Private mens business.   </p><p> </p><p>Once Scully returned the handset to its cradle, she snuggled into the couch, cradling her baby boy. “Mommy loves you William,” she muttered, kissing the silky strands of strawberry hair on his crown. She fell asleep, wondering how and where Bill and Mulder had met.</p><p> </p><p>In the instant between consciousness and sleep, Scully could have sworn she heard her baby answer, “I love you too, Mommy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scully’s apartment, the next afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The package arrived the next day. A large white envelope in her mail box with Bill’s return address. Heart in her mouth, Scully waited until William had his afternoon nap before examining it further. Sitting on the couch, she fingered the flap.</p><p> </p><p><em>What if I’m wrong, what if I didn’t understand Bill correctly</em>, she worried. </p><p> </p><p>Then the rational, logical Scully reasserted itself. Tearing the package open, several pages fell out. Ignoring the childish drawings, she honed in on the letter in Mulder’s unmistakable hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Over the last weeks, a child’s voice has assaulted me. At first the words came in dreams, now I hear it on the cusp of sleep. The voice is always the same. A boy’s childish tone pleads with me, “Daddy come home.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I can hardly bare this distance between us. I never wanted it. I hate that we need to be separated and wonder if this voice is my minds way of coping with all I have been forced to give up. I wonder how you and our son continue without me when I’m barely able to survive without you both. I want to be home, but we both know this to be impossible. I love you too much to place both of your lives in mortal danger because of my presence, my quest, my truth. We’ve been there too many times before. I will not be selfish enough to take away from you, that which you always wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I have taken a chance of contacting a person least likely to be suspected of communicating with me and yet sharing the closest relationship with you. Our first meeting was both physically and emotionally painful. I believe he now understands my feelings. While he may not believe, as you have come to, he is not immune to my deep and unfailing devotion to your safety and that of our son. I can not count him as a friend but a necessary and somewhat unwilling ally. He is my only channel to you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I live, I exist, I trust no one and I am sad beyond belief. I long for the day I can return from my self-imposed exile. Until then, my communications will be few and far between. These meeting with my conduit must be clandestine and infrequent. They can not be uncovered or I will have no hope. At least this way, I know my thoughts are reaching you even if I am denied the opportunity of having any returned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, never forget me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An animal paw ended the letter.</p><p> </p><p>Tears cascaded down her face, blurring her vision. Carefully folding the letter, Scully held it against her heart. Sometime later, a cry issued from William’s bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Scully exhaled through gritted teeth and went to her son.</p><p> </p><p>Looking into his blue eyes, Scully told him, “your daddy loves you very much William. He wishes he could be here to see you grow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” came the childish reply.</p><p> </p><p>Astounded, Scully examined the child on the change table, unable to believe the voice in her head issued from her son<em>. And yet, I want to believe</em>, she thought, <em>believe my son can communicate with me.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scully’s apartment, several months later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking her son into her arms for the last time, Scully tightened her grip. In a few minutes the woman from the adoption agency would arrive. She would take William to his new family. A family who didn’t know who or what he really was.</p><p> </p><p>The decision had been near impossible to make. The child she’d always wanted with the man she loved. The child which should never be, yet existed only to be given away. Her soul shattered at the injustice that had become her life. And Mulder wasn’t here to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>There had been no more letters. Scully waited for long months. Packages arrived from Bill with new drawing for William from his young cousins. They contained nothing more, no declarations of love or sorrow, no words to know if Mulder lived or died. Yet Scully had to believe, believe he existed somewhere, still hunting the elusive truth. Because her truth, the life she lived, depended on it. With William gone, she would be completely and utterly alone in this world.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she wondered if she could survive the transition. Tightening her grip once more, the child in her arms began to squirm. When she refused to release him, William let out an ear piecing scream.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry baby,” Scully cried silent tears into his silky locks. “I love you so much, so very much. That’s why I do this. One day, I hope you grow safely into a man who can understand why.”</p><p> </p><p>Forcing herself to release her near-death grip on her son, Scully cradled him in her arms. William quietened, perhaps unsettled by the atmosphere of desperation and misery surrounding his mother. The knock caused Scully despondency to increase exponentially.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s here,” Scully choked out the word as her throat threatened to close over.</p><p> </p><p>Monica nodded, reaching for the child in Scully’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy,” a childish voice in her head insisted, “don’t do this, don’t give up.”</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Scully’s tears dried instantly. Looking into the clear blue eyes of her child, eyes matching hers, she whispered, “William?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy’s coming home,” the voice insisted, “Daddy’s coming home.”</p><p> </p><p>Crushing the child to her, the torrent overflowed the floodgates. Scully could no longer contain the utter misery she felt at this decision to give up the most important thing in her life. Monica reached for William as the child began to wail in earnest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mulder,” Scully screamed silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” the childish voice broke through her torment, “Daddy’s coming home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mulder,” unable to stop herself moaning his name aloud, Scully attempted to hand her child over. Something stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, don’t do this,” innocent eyes focused on her, pleading, “Daddy’s coming home tomorrow. You have to believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to believe,” Scully cried silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up,” the voice pleaded once again, so insistent, Scully could no longer ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>“Monica, I can’t, I can’t do this,” she turned away from the hands of her friend. The hand which would take her son away forever. “I need another day, one more day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why,” Monica asked confused, “what difference will one day make?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Scully faltered, her mind at war. “I really don’t know. I just know it will.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is your final decision,” Monica queried, concerned and confused, yet, accepting of Scully’s resolution.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Scully’s answer could barely be heard.  “Tell the woman from the agency to come back tomorrow at the same time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Mexico Desert, Day of William’s adoption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibson Praise guarded his secret. In the last month he’d planned how he might achieve his goal. He knew the importance of today, even if his self-appointed guardian did not.</p><p> </p><p>Sending a mental image to the young Indian boy who supplied their needs this deep in the desert, Gibson approached Mulder. They had little time to collect what they would need for the long journey and even less time to make the distance they needed to travel.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to go,” he stated easily.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Mulder replied, “I hear a voice calling me home.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is meant to be,” Gibson said, picking up the pack he’d prepared earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Why now,” Mulder turned his hazel gaze on the young man.</p><p> </p><p>“When we are all together, you’ll know,” Gibson continued to keep his secret.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to come with me,” he stated with finality.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a choice in this,’ Gibson’s unrelenting gaze board into Mulder’s steely determination and won.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after, a car approached and the pair climbed in beside the only person who knew how to find them. An hour later, they deposited the Indian boy at the entrance to his home. He wished them well as he watched the old truck disappear down the lonely dirt highway. Thus started their long journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scully's Apartment, 24 hours later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Why</em>, Scully asked, <em>did I prolong this torture another day</em>.</p><p> </p><p>In a few minutes Monica would arrive with the woman from the adoption agency. This time, they would take William, by force if necessary. Her heart, or what remained of it, tore into tiny shreds. Scully had made this so much harder for herself than it needed to be.</p><p> </p><p><em>I wanted to believe</em>, Scully remembered, <em>I wanted to believe Mulder would come. I wanted to believe my life, my choice, could change, that we could be safe.</em></p><p> </p><p>The voice she thought she’d heard issuing from the mind of her child remained silent. Scully forced her intellect into a rational mode. The voices she credited the child in her arms came from her own sub-conscious. Dana didn’t want to give up her son, her only link to Mulder, her flesh and blood. This decision became the only logical choice she could make to keep her son safe. By doing this, Scully allowed William to survive into adulthood. At least she would know he lived, in safety, even if he called some other woman Mommy.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stop the cascade of fresh tears. They doubled, not that Scully thought that possible, when the door bell pealed. William held tightly to her side as she approached the door with trepidation. Expecting these visitors, Scully closed her eyes while touching the gold cross at her throat and said a prayer. Preparing to open the door, she asked god once again to see Mulder on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” the childish voice returned to her mind, forcing Scully to open her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>What she saw made her knees go weak, her heart thunder in her chest and yet more tears surge, joining the almost dry tracks. Hands reached out to take the child in her arms. She gave him up willingly, ushering the two people at her door inside before anyone saw them. They didn’t make it more than a step before Scully became engulfed in a pair of warm, solid arms. Her child, her son, gently supported between them, between his mother and his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Mulder,” the words couldn’t get past the lump in her throat, yet she knew he hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Scully,” came the reply directly into her cerebellum.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you daddy’s coming home,” their son commented, contentment shining in his blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been doing this for years, Scully,” Mulder commented without moving his lips, “communicating without saying a word.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mulder,” Scully’s confused disbelief coloured her thoughts. “This telepathy isn’t possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet our son demanded I come home to stop his adoption,” Mulder’s tone bespoke his fear and desperation to reach them in time. Reading his emotions, the intent behind the words, Scully saw the sorrow that he’d caused her to be reduced to this choice.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what they have been working against,” Gibson inserted his secret directly in the minds of the trio before him. “Together we are invincible and their plans fail. Our union, our coming together, is cause not only for jubilation but fear. By remaining together, we undo the conspiracy and the invasion. We’ve beaten them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if to prove his words, a loud knock demanded Scully’s attention at her door. Taking a deep breath, Scully left the warm embrace of her lover, leaving him to protect their son while she reached for the knob. Standing on the other side, Monica came accompanied by the woman from the adoption agency with a male escort.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s one of them,” Gibson inserted into Mulder and Scully’s minds calmly, “and she’s a hybrid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Scully,” the agent sounded confused, as she looked at the man holding the child she’d come to collect.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve changed my mind,” Scully articulated, feeling strange.</p><p> </p><p>Saying the words out loud distressed her, because in the moments of shared telepathy between Mulder, Gibson and her son, the communication became utterly and uncompromisingly complete. This verbal statement left so much uncommunicated. Intent, meaning and emotion only partially imparted, leaving behind much of the significance. Scully couldn’t believe how little verbal communication, the only form she’d believed in until minutes ago, hid with its simplicity.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I have to do this, Ms Scully,” the agent said.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning the man at her shoulder moved towards Mulder and William. Taking two steps back to defend her child with her life, Scully’s movements were shadowed by the super soldier. Then he stoped, seemingly frozen. His limbs shook, the pale skin turning silver. In an instant, he dissolved, evaporated before their eyes, leaving nothing behind.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her partner fail in their task to obtain the child, the adoption agent moved towards Scully. She cried out as her skin bubbled. Green welts covered every inch of her exposed body. Like a fire taking hold, the woman went up in flames, leaving not a cinder nor any of the acrid gas they had all come to expect from the death of a hybrid.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Scully’s mind reached out for those of Mulder and Gibson. Realising Monica couldn’t join in their communication, Scully spoke the word.</p><p> </p><p>“You, Ms Scully, Mr Mulder and I, fit together to form the lock. William is the key,” Gibson included Monica by saying the words aloud. “Without your son, the human race would be lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Mulder’s startled mind suddenly shrieked, “we’ve won, Scully. You and me, we’ve won.” Sweeping her up into his embrace, his son cradled in the crook of his arm, his head lowered and placed a searing kiss on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>And they had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>